smallville_top_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Conner Kent: Alien
Conner Kent: Olympus follows the beginnings of Superboy's hero life and ending with him becoming a solo hero with aid of his friends from Jay Garrick's school, including Diana of Themyscira. Additions *Season 1 - The series focuses on Conner's life at Jay Garrick's school rather than him going to Smallville. The Crisis involves the Young Justice universe now. *Season 2 - The Reach invades Earth, putting Jaime in the front of the battles. *Season 3 - Diana and Steve start up a relationship. *Season 4 - Diana and Steve get married shortly before the Thanagarian invasion. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *Barbara Gordon *Oliver Queen *John Jones *Megan Morse *Diana of Themyscira *Jamie Reyes Supporting Characters *Bart Allen (8/52) *Rokk Krinn (8/52) *Garth Ranzz (8/52) *Imra Ardeen (8/52) *Tinya Wazzo (8/52) *Brin Londo (8/52) *Brainiac 5 (8/52) *Salu Digby (8/52) *Pax (8/52) *DCEU Bruce Wayne (8/????) *DCEU Clark Kent (7/????) *DCEU Lex Luthor (7/????) *DCEU Harleen Quinzell (7/????) *DCEU Floyd Lawton (7/????) *DCEU Diana of Themyscira (7/????) *YJ Conner Kent (7/52) *YJ Dick Grayson (7/52) *YJ Barbara Gordon (7/52) *YJ Wally West (7/52) *YJ Kaldur'ahm (7/52) *YJ Artemis Crock (7/52) *YJ Megan Morse (7/52) *YJ Zatanna Zatara (7/52) *Raquel Ervin (7/52) *YJ Clark Kent (6/52) *YJ Barry Allen (6/52) *YJ Roy Harper (6/52) *DCAU Wally West (6/52) *DCAU Clark Kent (5/52) *DCAU Bruce Wayne (5/52) *DCAU John Stewart (5/52) *DCAU Oliver Queen (5/52) *DCAU Dinah Lance (5/52) *DCAU John Jones (5/52) *DCAU Diana of Themyscira (5/52) *TB Bruce Wayne (5/52) *TB Dick Grayson (5/52) *TB Barbara Gordon (5/52) *Shelby (4/52) *Jaime Reyes (4/52) *Zan (4/52) *Janya (4/52) *Anti-Monitor (4/52) *TB Clark Kent (4/52) *TB Ellen Yin (4/52) *TB Ethan Bennett (4/52) *TB Oliver Queen (4/52) *TB John Jones (4/52) *TB Katar Hol (4/52) *TB Victor Stone (4/52) *TB Garfield Logan (4/52) *TB Starfire (4/52) *TB Raven Roth (4/52) *Arrow Oliver Queen (4/52) *Arrow Dinah Lance (4/52) *Jay Garrick (3/52) *Clark Luthor (3/52) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (3/52) *Thea Queen (3/52) *Moira Queen (3/52) *John Diggle (3/52) *Felicity Smoak (3/52) *Tommy Merlyn (3/52) *Mercy Graves (2/52) *Jor-El (2/52) *Steve Trevor (2/52) *Dr. Fate (2/52) *Ayla Ranzz (2/52) *Kai-Lan (2/52) *Tru-Shi (2/52) *Tray-Kun (2/52) *Kay-Tsu (2/52) *Solomon (2/52) *Bob (2/52) *Tess Luthor (2/52) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (2/52) *Lois Queen (2/52) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (2/52) *Jester (2/52) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (2/52) *DCEU Alfred Pennyworth (2/52) *Otis Berg (1/) *Winslow Schott (1/52) *John Corben (1/52) *Martha Kent (1/52) *Lana Lang (1/52) *Sam Lane (1/52) *Emil Hamilton (1/52) *Edward Nigma (1/52) *Jonathan Crane (1/52) *Waylon Jones (1/52) *James Gordon (1/52) *Leonard Snart (1/52) *Arthur Curry (1/52) *Black Manta (1/52) *Mia Dearden (1/52) *Roy Queen (1/52) *Dinah Lance (1/52) *Vordigan (1/52) *Solomon Grundy (1/52) *Zatanna Zatara (1/52) *Traveler (1/52) *DCEU Martha Kent (1/52) *DCEU Lois Lane (1/52) *DCEU Joker (1/52) *DCEU Zoe Lawton (1/52) *DCEU Rick Flagg (1/52) *DCEU June Moon (1/52) *Wendy Harris (1/52) *DCAU Lois Lane (1/52) *DCAU Jimmy Olsen (1/52) *Dinah Drake (1/52) *Quentin Lance (1/52) Minor Characters *Lionel Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Eric Marsh *Malcolm Links *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10309447/1/Conner-Kent-Olympus-Season-1 Category:Alien Category:Conner Kent: Alien